


Marauders

by KetamineKendra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolutely nothing but fluff, Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetamineKendra/pseuds/KetamineKendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I read this post: </p><p>http://angelfeathersintheimpala.tumblr.com/post/76466658975/the-marauders-sitting-in-the-common-room-doing</p><p>And then I was like, that’s an awesome idea. And so now I have this. </p><p>:]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boo.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boo.).



He’d been concentrating on his Potions homework so much that he stopped really paying attention to Charms and all of his other classes. Lilly wouldn’t exactly be impressed if he couldn’t continue with his NEWT level courses. However, she’d just done something with her hair last week and he’d really stopped paying attention after that.

Of course, that was when Professor Flitwick had let them know they would be expected to do nothing but nonverbal spells from next Monday on. He hadn’t really practiced at all. 

Nonverbal spells were not the easiest to learn was he was busy staring at Lilly instead of listening. Now, he was doing his best to levitate the book that was teetering on the end of the table Remus was using and it really wasn’t working. Levitation was a first year spell, it should be easy.

 

Remus, of course, had perfected his nonverbal casting, and had finished all the other homework that they were to have completed for all the other subjects, including Care for Magical Creatures.

Sirius was flipping through his Potions textbook, probably trying to decide what to doodle in the corners instead of reading. James had no idea how well he was doing with his nonverbal casting, but he didn’t appear worried. Peter was staring at his textbook in growing horror, his hands running through his hair far too often for it to be good for it. Probably he was in the same boat as James.

He stared at the book, repeating the Wingardium Leviosa spell in his head, hoping he was doing this right and was on his way to being a perfect caster. The book lifted for half a second before dropping to the ground. “Are you fucking serious?” His voice was annoyed, though almost calm. He felt a little bit helpless. How was he supposed to do this constantly if he couldn’t even do it once?

A distracted voice came from over the mountain of textbooks and parchment, accompanied by the wave of a hand. “Uh… Yeah.”

James was confused for a second, wondering why he would be answering a rhetorical question, before a possibility crossed his mind. He turned to look more completely at Remus, just in time to see Sirius start to laugh hysterically, almost falling out of his chair. Remus’s eyes were wide as they wandered to James and Peter before sticking on Sirius. A blush ran rampant across his face.

Peter was looking at him with a grimace when he turned and held his hand out to him. A moment later, he was tucking a Galleon into his pocket, glad that he’d won that bet. Sirius was still chuckling but Remus’s blush was dying down as he looked between Peter and James. His shoulders slowly dropped as he realized that they weren’t going to start saying anything. At least not yet.

Apparently Sirius had told him that was what he should expect, but Remus also knew James and Sirius pretty well. James heard him mutter under his breath, “In for a knut, in for a galleon.” He stood up then, and walked around his table until he stood in front of Sirius. Grabbing him by the front of his robes, he pulled the other boy in for a kiss that had Peter looking away in embarrassment. When they finally split again, Remus was blushing even darker than before, and Sirius had a grin that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his mouth.

Blinking, James filed the information away for later torment, and then pointed his wand at Remus. “Now, how do I cast a charm nonverbally?”


End file.
